First time
by Eugenee
Summary: Natsu is curious, with the rise of new and confusing feelings he just wants to figure Lucy out and satisfy his curiosity.


**My 'little' contribution to nalu love fest, first time, it's a little late since I wasn't sure if I would or not. **

She tightened the towel around her body as she stepped out of the bathroom, steam trailing out from behind her before she closed the door. After a long soak in the shower, her muscles now completely relaxed and all the aches and pains from today's mission faded, she was ready to just climb into bed and fall into a deep uninterrupted sleep.

She made quick work of getting dressed, slipping on a camisole and a pair of slim lacy underwear she frequently wore to bed, the towel now discarded on the floor was forgotten, she'd deal with it in the morning when she was refreshed, along with the rest of the mess her partner and his feline companion had left before leaving for the night.

But right now her bed looked so inviting, sleep tugging at her consciousness, making her eyelids feel heavy and her body sluggish. As she bent over to pull the covers over she stopped short, suddenly aware of a suspicious lump under her pink comforter. She should have guessed, when she had told him to go home because she was tired he had been far too compliant.

So much for a peaceful night alone in her comfy bed.

She lifted the covers revealing her pink headed bestfriend, curled up on his side facing the middle of the bed with a satisfied smile. His scarf was still wrapped around his neck but Lucy felt heat travel up her neck and over her face when she realised he wasn't wearing his top; his chiselled frame free for her to see. Slowly, feeling concerned, she lifted the covers a bit more but to her relief he was at least wearing pants.

But there was no sign of Happy.

She should wake him and throw him out of her bed and demand that he go home, leaving her to have some well deserved rest but then her eyes fell on the various bruises that littered his chest and her face crumbled.

Natsu was strong and reliable, he had a lot of pride but for her he had allowed the enemy to strip that pride. Her hand tightened on the sheets, her knuckles turning white from the memory that would haunt her for a long time to come.

Their missions had taken a turn for the worst when Lucy lost focus and allowed herself to be captured by the enemies leader. He had been less then kind and Lucy shuddered as she recalled the way his cold and bony finger trailed down her throat to rest in the valley of her breasts. She'd been tied up with magic binding bonds so she couldn't do anything at all. She'd never felt so helpless.

If Natsu hadn't come bursting in at that moment like some fiery fearsome dragon promising pain and retribution she feared the creep would have down something worse than just touch.

What neither of them had expected was that the creep would use her as a shield, Natsu had hoped to jump in, knock him out with one fury filled punch and carry Lucy out of there. But as Natsu fist inched closer to the enemy Lucy was dragged up and put in Natsu's path.

She'd closed her eyes in preparation... but the punch never came, somehow Natsu had managed to divert his fist at the last second. He had seemed surprised, shell-shocked even, he had been seconds from punching Lucy in the face and she knew he would never have forgiven himself for hurting her.

The creep had been quick, he had discovered Natsu's weakness and he had exploited it. With a knife to her neck he made demands and Natsu, having no other choice, did as he was told. Lucy was forced to watch as Natsu allowed himself to be beaten to a bloody mess in exchange for her safety.

In desperation Lucy cried for her spirits, she was magic bound and her magic levels were almost depleted, but she scrapped together what magic she did have left and screamed for Loke. To her immediate relief he appeared in a flash of white light and wasted no time apprehending the creep that restrained Lucy, in his surprise hadn't been able to defend and Loke won.

Despite her exhaustion, calling through to spirits without the use of a key took a lot of magical energy, she smiled; she hadn't been sure she would be capable of it.

Natsu, realising Lucy was safe, retaliated tenfold on the men that had beaten him and just like that they were safe. But for Lucy things had changed, she had witnessed firsthand what Natsu would do for her, what he would subject himself to, and that spoke volumes.

Her exuberance over summoning a spirit without a key was soon overshadowed by the fact she had once again been his weakness but when she had voiced as such he had called her an idiot and hugged her. _I'm glad you're safe Luce; I was really worried._

Looking down at him now, a peaceful and gratified look on his face, it was hard to believe he could be so fearsome, she smiled, happy that she was special enough to be able to see the dragon slayer's cute side and with a hint of a blush she decided that _just this once is ok._

She turned off the bedside table light and carefully climbed into bed, not wanting to wake him from his well deserved sleep. She sunk into the mattress with a sigh of relief and pleasure, she curled up on her side facing Natsu and smiled endearingly. With the softest touch she stroked his roguishly handsome face and her smile deepened when he sighed and nuzzled her hand. He was simply too adorable sometimes.

"Thank you for always being my hero." She whispered so quietly it was barely audible. Pulling her hand away she tucked it under her cheek and allowed her mind to drift off into a well needed slumber.

When he was sure that she had fallen asleep his eyes snapped open to meet her face a touch of pink dusting his cheeks.

He had been prepared to be chucked out of here, like always along with cries of disrupted privacy and remarks about his laziness, but instead she had said nothing and let him stay. He was also surprised that she had simply climbed into bed with him.

While she slept he studied her face, searching it for a reason why his heart did funny flips in his chest. It had only started recently, like he'd always known she was pretty, he noticed that the first time they had met but something had changed recently, something that made him acknowledge his strange need to be close to her, something that churned inside of him making him confused and a little lost.

They'd grown closer over the few months since Tartaros were defeated, for days they had believed each other dead, the knowledge almost driving him insane because losing Lucy, after already witnessing her death once, was inconceivable to him.

Maybe that was the moment he realised that Lucy was precious to him, above all others.

He'd been on the brink of darkness when she appeared before him like the sunlight, tears of joy, relief and unnamed emotion he had yet to name in her chocolate eyes. For a brief moment he lost sight of everything around them because all he saw was her. Alive, worse for wear, but she was breathing and smiling.

After that they were pretty much glued to each other's side, seeking comfort in each other's company though at times he thought that if he lost sight of her that she would disappear and those thoughts frightened him.

So when she had been captured during their last mission he had been livid and utterly mortified, he had wanted to tear the enemy to pieces, limb by limb, until he found her. And when he did find her, only to find this creep touching her intimately while she sobbed he gave over to his fury and attacked blindly. It had been sheer luck that he hadn't punched her when the guy used her as a shield and when the glint of silver caught his attention he had stopped breathing.

The fucker had a knife to her throat. With a flick of his wrist he could take Lucy from him, right before his eyes.

He pulled out of his memories and refocused on the Lucy in front of him, warm, breathing and alive.

So what had changed between them? With the way his heart acted up whenever she was near him, the way his body seem to instinctually know when she needed comfort - offering his hand, his shoulder, a hug – the way his body would heat up whenever he initiated physical contact... which lead his mind down a different path altogether.

In the past few month he had been looking at her differently, in a very non-friends manner that would make her kick the seven shades of hell out of him if she ever found out. He saw the way her silky soft blonde tresses framed her face, and noted how much he would like to run his hands through it, the sparkle in her chocolate coloured eyes, the slim kissable neck, the way her breasts bounced hypnotically whenever she moved, the way her tiny waist flared out into those lovely hips that he just wanted to grip. And recently he had taken to walking a step behind her so that he could watch the sway of her hips and her well rounded behind.

He would catch himself and quickly look away wandering if he had became a lecher like Lucy had always accused him of when he walked in on her changing. An image of Gramps and his perverted hobbies swam through his mind and quickly decided that no, he was not in fact a pervert, how could he be a lecher if he only looked at one girl – no other girl interested him in the slightest – he concluded that there was absolutely nothing wrong with admiring a beautiful girl who he may or may not have feelings for.

While she thought he had been sleeping she had touched his cheek, the softness of her fingertips sending tremors through his body. His cheek still tingled where she had touched him.

"_Thank you for always being my hero."_

He found himself smiling. _I'll always come and save you Luce no matter what. _

So slowly, afraid to wake her up, he reached up to touch her face like she had touched his, his warm finger tips brushed against the softness of her cheek. She really was very pretty... he froze when she suddenly mumbled something incoherent in her sleep only for her to smile sweetly and nudge a little closer to him before she settled back down.

Sighing he allowed himself to relax, continuing his exploration of her face. His fingers brushing over her delicate features, he frowned when he ghosted over a scar, hating that at one point she had got hurt. His eyes flickered to her lips, slightly parted as she inhaled slowly, holding his breath he traced her lips with his fingers. They were so soft and pliant and he was surprised by the overwhelming urge to press his own mouth against hers.

He'd heard the other men of the guild talking about kissing and all the other intimate stuff that couples do but since the majority of them were bachelors or wannabe playboys they made it sound somewhat sleazy. But every now and then Natsu heard talk of the special feeling one would get when you kissed someone special, someone dear. Of course it was then only natural for the moment to be ruined by lewd talk that often turned x-rated causing Natsu's ears to burn from embarrassment; admittedly Natsu knew a lot more about sexually pleasing a woman then he should considering he'd never had the pleasure before.

His eyes flickered over Lucy again and he began to wander... how would Lucy react if he did those things to her?

Heat engulfed his body like a raging inferno, his imagination running away from him as images of him touching her, stroking her, kissing her...he gulped nervously... licking her. He'd always been very neutral towards the opposite sex, never really putting much stock in their physical form but he wasn't as ignorant as to not realise that Lucy was spectacular; her body a mixture of toned muscle earned from missions and soft curves that had the eye of every man in the guild.

At times he found it difficult to ignore these strange urges that tugged at his gut whenever she appeared in one of her revealing outfits; tops that barely held her bust in and always exposed her mid-drift and skirt that barely covered her delectable plump behind that had featured in one too many of his day dreams.

What would happen if he kissed her right now... while she slept? He shouldn't, he knew that but even as he thought about how wrong it would be to take advantage of his sleeping partner to satisfy his curiosity he was leaning forwards whilst licking his suddenly dry lips; with one target in mind.

He grazed his lips over hers so gently that it was almost imperceptible but it was enough to make his heart flutter like crazy. He quickly decided that that wasn't enough for him to decide so he dipped his head again and pressed his mouth against hers a little firmer.

Strange tingles where their lips connected made him shudder, the soft plump feel of her parted lips causing his body to stir, to awaken with a need he had chosen to ignore all other times but with the way his thoughts were heading and with his mouth pressed against hers he wasn't so sure he could ignore this need any longer.

Testing, he stuck out his tongue and ran the tip over her lower lip, deciding quite quickly that he liked her lips, before bed she must have applied some lip-balm because there a strawberry tang to them that made him want to lap at her lips; he held back though afraid of waking her up.

This was so wrong, so very _very_ wrong. Didn't this count as violating his partner since she couldn't protest if she was sleeping, and he had no doubt that she would protest; years of her calling him a pervert for walking in on her in the shower or while she was changing had taught him that she valued her body. If Lucy ever found out that he had taken her first kiss while she was sleeping she would make sure that all that remained of him was a bloody pile.

But... the taste of her mouth, the tantalizing feel of her smooth lips was too much, like a sirens call, he was enthralled and he wanted more.

In a lapse of concentration his tongue slipped in between her parted lips and he groaned. So warm and moist, she tasted like mint from where she had brushed her teeth mingled with the strawberry of her balm. The bed vibrated under them when Lucy shuddered making him freeze but then she exhaled a breathy sigh, her warm minty breath fanning his face, she drew her lips around his exposed tongue and lightly sucked on it, her own tongue lazily licking at his. A shudder ripped through him, unprepared for her reciprocation.

Her eyes were still closed but her chest was rising and falling in tandem to her breathing a little bit faster and her heart was beating that little bit more.

Was she awake? He couldn't tell; all his mind could focus on was the way she drew his tongue into her mouth and ran her own wet muscle along the top until she probed his own lips.

If he thought kissing her before was powerful then he was an idiot. Right now the flips in his chest that had confused up until now where thrashing; his heart racing like when he was in the heat of battle. The fact that she could evoke that sort of reaction was overwhelming.

He wanted more.

Natsu slanted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss, his lips moving with hers, his tongue brushing her tongue as they explored each other's mouth in mindless desperation. Her teeth, the roof of her mouth, the underside of her tongue... nothing was left untouched; he wanted to feel and taste everything she had to offer. It wasn't like she stinted either, she was just as thorough as him, every time their tongues touched, she shuddered, when their teeth clashed, she groaned.

He had never dreamed that she would respond like this.

Heat. Being a fire mage he knew all about heat and fire but there was a heat building in his gut and fire burning in his chest that was completely new to him, it wasn't painful but it was building hotter and hotter... he was beginning to really like this intense heat that Lucy was creating in him.

They were both, by this point, panting for air, every time their lips parted for another kiss they gasped for oxygen before closing in again with equal fervour. His strange need was growing far more pronounced, his desire taking on a more physical form as he felt his pants tightened around his engorged length.

This was going too far, his mind growing cloudier by the second and he was beginning to lose control of the experimentation. If he wasn't careful he'd be doing all the things he had envisioned and more.

But then he wandered... how far can I go before she comes to her senses?

Bad... but she felt so good.

His hand, which had been resting on her cheek, moved down to settle on her waist and with a grunt he pushed her on her back, breaking the kiss, he straddled her wide hips. In some clearer recess of his mind he noted what she was wearing – the smallest camisole and lacy, almost see through panties that enflamed him further – who climbs into bed with a male wearing nothing but that unless she was hoping for something, he reasoned.

Good enough for him. He lowered over her trembling form, briefly taking in the sight of her laid out beneath him like a beautiful and delicious banquet just waiting to be devoured. Her face was flushed pink, her hair, dishevelled, and splayed out over her pillow, her chest was heaving, her ample breasts bouncing with every gasp of oxygen. Her eyes were still closed.

She had to be one of the most of beautiful girls he had ever encountered; she was the only one he thought about like this, the only one he would dream of doing these things with.

And she was so ready for him, he could smell the intoxicating scent of her arousal permeating the air around him making light-headed and delirious and it seemed to awaken an instinct inside him that had up until now been sleeping, he had had no need for it before but now that he was aware of Lucy and his attraction to her it was joining the party – guiding him.

He planted light butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her throat, but no longer satisfied with just kissing he ran his tongue up the column of her neck, not missing the way her body jolted underneath him just before she released a drawn out moan. He lapped and suckled on the tender flesh, leaving little circular marks that filled him with an odd sense of pride.

Her hands which had remained dormant on either side of her head moved to the base of his neck, threading her fingers though strands of pink hair and he rejoiced when she pulled him closer. Smirking, he twirled his wet muscle up and over her throat to the other side and continued to nibble on her flesh with his sharp canines –which she seemed to love, her grip tightened and her a shaky groan left her parted lips – he left little red trails along with his love marks.

Lucy was arching her back into him, her breasts pushing against his exposed chest, he abandoned her throat leaving behind a glistened trail of saliva that covered the expanse of her neck. His eyes shot down to her chest and images of everything he'd ever wanted to do to them filled his mind, making him groan in need.

"...hmm... so hot..." Lucy murmured, her voice slurred. It was the first time she had spoken and he never realised how much he loved the sound of her voice, especially now that it was layered in a heavy coating of lust.

Hot? His eyebrows drew together as he thought on it. If she was too hot –he looked down at her top that covered her mounds – he could take care of that.

Leaning back he hooked deft fingers under the flimsy top and slowly dragged the material up over her chest. Swallowing nervously when he reached her breasts, he continued to push the top up until she was free and bare for him to gawk at. He stopped moving and looked down at her chest in amazement; he'd seen them before so they were nothing new to him but these were different conditions.

Back then his and Lucy's relationship was just that of friendship and since they had been in the heat of battle he hadn't had time to admire her despite having used his hands to cover her up. Even now he could remember the heavy feel of them in his hand, the way her flesh spilled through the crevices of his fingers being much too large for his hands to hold, and the hardened nipples grazing his palms. He'd been indifferent but he recalled thinking how soft they had been and the tingle that travelled through his palms to his gut.

It had been quickly dismissed when Lucy punched him and he was reminded of their situation.

But right now, with his mind shrouded in lust, he's never seen a more wonderful sight. His eyes followed the little bounce as they were freed from their confinement, her nipples were small and hardened to small points, sitting perfectly on top of creamy flesh.

Forgetting about her camisole he left it bunched up over her breasts, he moved his hands slowly to her breasts, tentatively, watching Lucy's reaction, he spread his hands over each one. He was greeted by a sharp intake of breath followed by a little whimper, her body shuddered and her hips fidgeted beneath him. What a sight she was. And she was all his.

He squeezed and flexed his hands pressing her breasts together then apart, he admired the way her creamy flesh spilled though his fingers and the way she arched her back up to press herself into his curious hands. Still watching her face with rapt fascination, enjoying the way her face pinched with pleasure every time he squeezed, he pressed her left pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it gently. Her mouth fell open, small unrestrained whimpers tumbling from between her parted lips that enflamed him, encouraging him.

Looking down at the nipple pebbled between his fingers he recalled something he had overheard once during one of the guilds many story exchanges, though it wasn't as if he had intended to listen it just his advance hearing made it impossible to ignore them. But it had grabbed his attention and he had remembered it and now he wanted to try it.

Keep his eyes trained on Lucy he lowered his head until his hot breath was over one mound, his lips grazing a sensitive nipple. Re-moistening his lips he wrapped them around the small nub only to be greeted with a harsh intake of breath and whining cry from the female underneath him. Her hands moved up to the back of his head and she pressed his mouth harder against her breast.

He sucked it into his mouth and twirled his tongue around the nub, eliciting more incoherent babbling from the blonde, her fingernails now digging into his scalp almost painfully but he didn't care; he was far to enraptured to feel anything but the burning heat in his lower belly.

Her skin tasted like heaven, and the way she writhed against him, accidentally brushing against his painfully hard erection made him hiss. His right hand was still groping her other breast while his tongue lapped at her nipple. His left hand was running up and down the side of her body, feeling as much as he could. When he flattened his tongue against her, her whines grew louder and she bucked against him.

He was learning her quite quickly, already he had discovered a few of her weak points and what she liked and he made it his personal mission to find every single one of them.

He moved over to the other breast, and continued to lap, nibble, twirl until she was a writhing mess again, her head was thrown back, her back arched off the bed and her arms wrapped tightly around his head. She was an erotic sight and she'd never looked more appealing.

Though he loved her breasts he wanted more, to explore all her hidden gems, to make her cry out in passion, to reduce her to desperation... to make her want him as much as he wanted her.

Releasing her nipple with a quiet pop, he gave them one last squeeze before leaving them altogether and moving down her body. Hot lips feathered over the skin of her stomach, making quick work of covering the expanse with kisses, he dipped his tongue into her naval, she groaned, her stomach muscles quivered. His fingers trailed light circular paths across her sides which seemed to drive her insane and while his fingers danced, he added his teeth into play, running them along her tender skin marring her with trails of pink and when he would find a particular sweet spot that made her whimper he would suck the flesh into his mouth and mark her.

"Need..." her voice broke through to him, shaky and almost unrecognisable... "more..." More? She wanted more did she, well, he never could quite deny her.

He moved further down her body, swallowing thickly as his eyes levelled with the little treasure that Luce had never shared with anyone before. Natsu was expectant, he didn't know what he should expect but he had heard enough tales to know that men loved being down here, some men had even claimed they would beg for it. Well Natsu was about to find out why.

First thing he noticed was the scent, the same scent that had been tormenting him from the beginning, but right now, face to face with the object of his interest he 'd been so very naive. The smell was stronger, overwhelming, his mouth began to water and his mind clouded over with fantasies of Lucy. His cock gave a leap of want making him wince but he remained steadfast in exploring Lucy.

This was a first for both of them so he didn't want to rush the experience – no matter how much he just wanted to bury himself deep inside her.

Dear Mavis, he had to focus! If he lost control now then it would all be over.

"...Natsu..." He gasped in surprise, his eyes shooting up to look at Lucy, whose eyes were still closed, his name on her lips in that breathy and tortured voice was heady, he felt his dick twitch again in response to her need, but on the inside he was reeling, his heart was jackhammering away, pounding in his head so loud it was all he could hear. He felt elated and downright aroused.

She needed more? Then he would give her more.

He hooked his fingers into the top of her panties and torturously slow he pulled down her smooth long legs. The smell increased tenfold making his eyes roll back into his head and to groan involuntarily.

He ripped them the rest of the way off and positioned himself so that he was kneeling between her legs, her legs parted exposing the source of his torture. She was completely bare down there but that was more than ok since it gave a full uninterrupted view of her centre. She looked so smooth and pink, the lower lips were parted slightly giving him a look inside at the inner folds that were drenched with liquid arousal.

So perfect, but then again everything about Luce was perfect.

At the top of the folds there was a small nub, a bundle of nerves that seem to quiver, he'd heard about that part as well, apparently, according to what he had heard, if he were to touch that small mound Lucy would like it very much.

It did look like it was begging to be touched so without further adieu he reached forwards and brushed the pad of finger over the twitching bundle. Her reaction was instant. A keening cry that broke the silence and scared the hell out of him only to realise that it was Lucy. Her hips rolled up to press him harder against her. Feeling emboldened he stroked down her folds with his middle finger, enthralled by how wet she actually was but then surprise gave way to a guttural groan when his fingers slipped deeper prodding what appeared to be her entrance.

Watching her reaction attentively, he slowly pushed a finger into her body and dropped his head against her thigh as he was overwhelmed by what he was seeing. Lucy bucked causing his finger to slip in further until it was completely embedded.

He hadn't been prepared for this feeling, so strong it was acutely painful but he couldn't hate it because it was driving him insane with want. Her insides were hot, so hot, moist and soft, like slipping his finger over velvet. Instantly at his intrusion the wall of her passage had clamped down on his finger. She was so tight, alarmingly so, her virginal walls unfamiliar with penetration – though this thoroughly pleased him, to know no other person had ever been here, he just hoped he wouldn't hurt her.

He had to prepare her, that much he knew, but how much more could he take before he could no longer hold back?

Slowly he pushed another finger inside, stretching her a little more. Her back arched up off the bed and her hips rolled against his hand, transfixed with the display before him he pushed his fingers deeper and curled them up.

He must have done something right because the sound that left Lucy's mouth was enough for the neighbours to hear.

He watched her body twitch and shake under his ministrations; her head whipping from side to side making her golden hair spill out across her pillow, her mouth hung open, small pants and strangled whimpers filling the air. His eyes dropped to where his fingers disappeared inside her, stretching her, her glistening arousal coating his hand and spilling down onto the bed.

Her smell was over-powering, filling his mind with dirty images and desires, he was now only beginning to fully understand – he had no idea he could feel this way about another person.

Looking up at her writhing form he lowered his head, his tongue poking out and tentatively licked the bundle the twitched above his fingers. She cried out, her body jolting underneath him. Her taste... he dropped his head and wrapped his lips around her clit before drawing it in to his mouth and sucking on it gently, her answering cry was astounding, he alternated between sucking and lapping while he continued to pump his fingers into her.

Her body was shaking, growing taught as her pants and whimpers grew more pronounced, her hands were grasping the back of his head like a life line and her hips were rolling to meet each thrust of his hand and tongue.

He had no experience but he knew when she was close, the whines and garbled words were echoing around the room, her legs trembled either side of him, pressing closed around him, her hips were thrusting erratically, her fingers were digging into the back of his head until finally she gasped, her back arching up like she was being pulled up by a marionette string before shaking violently against him and crying his name for the world to hear.

He pulled away from her and sat up, slowly drawing his fingers from her eliciting a shudder from the blonde beneath him. He watched her with hooded eyes, her body trembling and chest rising and falling rapidly with every pant, a sheen of sweat glistened on her skin, her hair wild and untamed haloed her head.

She so fucking beautiful right now and he was in agony.

He glanced down at his erection, tenting against his pants, desperate for Lucy but he knew going any further then this would be wrong... heck everything up until now was wrong; he'd taken advantage of her, touched her, and brought her to orgasm while she slept. Shamefully he bit his lips and looked away from the naked girl, she'd hate him for sure he couldn't put himself in a worst situation by finishing what he started.

He could take care of his own needs, it was enough that he could make her feel that way. Slowly, as not to wake her, he climbed off of the bed fully prepared to leave but when a hand reached out and grasped his wrist he froze.

Lucy was... he daren't turn around just in case he came face to face with her look of betrayal.

"...Natsu..." She whispered. He didn't respond, he tried to tug his hand away but she tightened her grip and he didn't have the power to pull away. He should explain, apologize for what he did to her but how was he supposed to look her in the eyes?

He heard her shift on the bed, her hand never letting go of him, a delicate arm around his waist whilst her small body pressed against his back. He found himself gasping from surprise and arousal, her naked body pressed against him so intimately was enough to make his resolve waver.

"Lucy...?"

"Don't go." She sniffed. "Please don't leave me now after doing something like that, I might think it's a dream and you never actually..."

"You were awake?" He said, lamely, the fact that she wasn't spewing hate at him was too much for him, he was prepared for anger not this vulnerability.

"Since you first touched me." She clarified. Oh. So she'd been awake the whole time.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I didn't want you to stop." She confessed, her grip around his waist tightened but it was nothing compared to the tightening in his chest, the way his heart squeezed and twisted at her quiet words. She didn't want him to stop which means... she was accepting him.

"Can I... continue?" He stared straight ahead, almost afraid of her answer.

"Please..." She whispered, her body trembling but he felt it, the way her head nodded against his back as she assented. She barely had the word out before he spun around, Lucy cried out, taken by surprise, as he pinned her down onto the bed.

Hands trapped on either side of her head, her face so red that it rivalled Erza's hair, and chocolate eyes so wide as she peered up at Natsu nervously, so was so pretty, so very pretty and he wanted nothing more than to devour her.

He lowered his head slowly as to gauge her reaction and was delighted when she tilted her chin up to meet him, he allowed himself to smile before taking her lips. She sighed against his mouth, her lips parting almost immediately allowing him to deepen the kiss, he pressed deeper, his tongue brushing past her lips and pressing against hers, the sweetness of the strawberry lip gloss still lingered and he relished in her flavour and the way she seemed to squirm beneath him.

He released one of her hands and threaded his fingers through her tangled locks while her free hand moved to his chest and trailed down until she was brushing over the waistband of his pants. She tugged her other hand free and he complied, using his hand to grasp her breast, she whimpered and pressed her chest up into his touch.

She fumbled to undo his belt buckle and with a grunt of annoyance she eventually tore it open pushed at his trousers, helping he kicked them off along with his boxers and shuddered violently when her soft hand wrapped around his length.

"Lucy..." He whimpered against her lips. "You don't have to..."

"Shh... let me, I'll worship you the way you deserve." She pushed at his chest, coaxing him to sit up, she moved along with him, kneeling before him, a shy smile pulling at her lips. With her hand still gripped around his erection he could barely think straight. "I'll make you feel like you made me feel." She was already making him feel like he was in heaven. "Though this is my first time so I might be no good at all."

She brushed her lips against his throat, her tongue darting out to lick over his pulse point before she dipped her head further and tasting the rest of him, it was his turn to pant as she worked her mouth over his chest, her sweet lips closing around one of his nipples, her small tongue circling and flicking it. Her soft hair fell forwards brushing against his stomach causing his muscles to contract and a shiver to ride up his spine.

He groaned, his fingers getting lost in her hair as she moved lower over his stomach, her tongue dipping into the lines of his muscles before she devoured each and every muscle that lined his chest. His heart felt as if it were about to burst out of his chest; touching and tasting the girl of your dreams was one thing but having her touch and taste him back was a completely different ball game, he felt as if he was about to fall apart just by her curious tongue.

Her hand, still wrapped firmly around his member began to pump him, gently at first until he bucked in her hand, she tightened her grip, making him whimper like a little girl, and worked his length with a little more enthusiasm. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting in her hand, it felt so soft and her warmth... if he died now, he'd be a very happy man.

His first glimpse of the pearly whites came too soon when he felt her tongue against the tip of his erection, he groaned, his hips bucking towards her moist lips instinctively. She wrapped her lips around the head and took as much of him in before pulling back again. He roared, he couldn't help it, she felt like heaven. He looked down at her, tenderness filling him to the brim as he watched her blonde head bob over his crotch, she was as tentative as he had been, inexperience holding her back.

"It feels so good Luce." He encouraged in a ragged voice that sound almost unrecognisable, even to him. Her confidence must have grown because her enthusiasm increased, she took him deeper, her hand that was still holding the base moved down to cup his balls, he hissed the feeling suddenly overwhelming, She continued to fondle him while she worked her tongue up and down his shaft, lingering over a particular sweet spot just below the head.

If she continued like this he would come too soon and what he really wanted was to be inside Lucy, to finish this together. He reached around and behind her to cup her sex with his fingers, she made a sound of surprise and the vibrations making him groan.

Unable to take it any longer he pulled her up, away from his twitching member, he saw the flash of surprise followed by confusion in her clear eyes before he settled her across his lap, her legs falling on either side of him and her centre pressed against his erection. Understanding dawned on her face and she flushed the prettiest red.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before meeting her inquisitive gaze.

"Too good." He muttered. "I want to be inside you Lucy... Can I?" Her eyes widened and her face deepened in colour but she nodded her head shyly, catching her plump lower lips between her teeth. He pushed forwards and captured her lips in a deep kiss, he sucked her lower lips into his mouth and nibbled on it like she had and she shivered against him, her fingers tightening on his arms.

He pushed her back and she fell against the bed, her legs spread out with his body tucked perfectly between them.

"Someone said it hurts the first time." Natsu said while taking hold of his erection and positioning it at her entrance.

"Yeah but it's ok, I've been told it doesn't last long." She reassured. He looked in her eyes, looking for any hint of reluctance but instead all he could she was tenderness, coupled with that little smile that always had his heart flipping in his chest.

"Alright, I'm going to do it then." He pushed his hips forwards, the head of his erection slipping inside easily due to the arousal saturating her entrance but the further he moved in the tighter she was growing, so he moved gently, knowing that this was probably going to feel uncomfortable for her. One look at her face proved his fears, pinched in discomfort and eyes sealed closed and she was holding her breath.

"Luce? Luce look at me." She opened her eyes and met his, he was trying to convey his feeling through a look and it must have reached her because her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. "You mean so much to me..." He whispered, he gritted his teeth when he felt her clench around him. "...when I lost sight of you during that last mission I got so scared... I thought the worst... and then he had knife a-and... I..."

"Shh." Lucy brushed the strands of hair from his face and cupped his cheek tenderly. "I'm right here, you saved me, like you always do." She leant up and brushed her lips tenderly over his. "As long as you're by my side I'm not going anywhere." She reassured him, smiling so affectionately that he felt staggered, awed even.

He gathered courage from her words and with one last tender look he surged forwards breaking through the slight resistance and seating himself completely inside. She winced, a small whimper escaping her tightly sealed lips. He knew she was hurting but he couldn't quell the feeling of being inside of her, so deeply connected to her that they were one. So painfully tight around him she was but it felt so damn good and he wished that her discomfort would end so that she could feel what he was feeling.

Gently he kissed her forehead, then followed it with light pecks across her face until eventually the pinched look disappeared and she was gazing up at him with the same wonder he felt. She stroked her hands across his torso before moving up under his arms and running them down his back making him shiver. A shaky breath escaped his parted lips and she smiled.

"It's ok Natsu." She whispered. Dazed he nodded his head before painstakingly pulling out until only the head remained and pushing back in. Good Gods it felt amazing, she was so hot and smooth, tight but that was alright, she'd adjust to his size with time. He relished the sound of her breathy moan, her mouth falling open and her eyes wide, staring into his. "That felt good... Natsu it felt so good..." She mumbled.

He repeated the motion until he was at a steady pace, his hips pulling back before lunging forwards and when she started to roll her hips up to meet his for each thrust he thought he could die.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her faster and harder with each thrust until he was pounding into her, he thought he might be hurting her but the look of pure adulation on her face soon quashed his fears.

With a grunt he hooked her legs up over his shoulders, lifting her hips, opening her up further for him and her answering cry to the new position told him he'd done well, like this he was reaching deeper.

"Luce...Luce...Luce..." He murmured over and over again, his thrust grew more frantic as he felt a deep pleasure rising up inside him and with every clench of her walls around him only brought him closer. Her hips were meeting his just as frantically, her head thrashing from side to side as moans and cries erupted from her, she was clutching at her pillow so desperately that her knuckles were turning white.

Seeing her lose control like this was pushing him on, she was so bloody beautiful and he was the only man to ever touch her like this and he would be the last man to ever touch her like this, she was his just as he was hers.

"Natsu... I think I'm... hah... I think I'm... ah!" She cried out, her body went taut just before she shivered violently, her hips ground furiously against his, and her legs tightened and trembled around his neck, the sight of her writhing was enough to send him over the edge and with several more hard thrusts he followed her over.

He let her legs drop down to the bed and he fell against her chest, exhaustion followed the gratification that had shot through his body and he was no longer able to hold himself up. He knew he must have been squashing her but she didn't protest, instead she buried her hands in his hair and hugged his head against her breasts.

For what seemed like the longest time he listened to the sound of her racing heart and ragged breathing until it eventually settled to a steady thumping. Every now and then her walls would contract around his penis reminding him that he was still buried deep inside her, she wasn't complaining and nor was he.

Eventually he found the energy to roll off of the blonde and fall flat on his back but he took Lucy with him so that was engulfed in his arms, she snuggled against his side, her cheek rubbing affectionately against his collar bone while she sighed, content.

"How do you feel?" He asked her. She giggled, her nose nuzzling his neck.

"Perfect." She responded, he smiled up at the ceiling, his arm tightened around her pulling her as close as she could be. "And so tired." She said, and as if to prove her point she yawned. He chuckled, stroking a hand down her face.

"Go to sleep." He commanded, she nodded obediently and almost immediately she went lax against him as sleep took her over.

"I love you..." He whispered just before he closed his eyes and dropped right off to sleep.


End file.
